


Mine

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, G!P, G!P Catra, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tail sex (reference)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Catra entra en celo de repente y entonces se encuentra a Adora que la podrá ayudar con sus necesidades.





	Mine

“Joder” Gimió Catra arrastrándose por la pared de piedra tratando de mantener la caminata “No debí salir hoy” gimió nuevamente tratando de no pensar en el dolor de cabeza palpitante y aparte de que sentía calor en todo su cuerpo “Nghh”. Camino en el interior de la pequeña casa destruida de piedra donde estaba absolutamente vació de personas y muebles pero le proporcionaría la protección necesaria.

Olfateo en el aire con la esperanza de encontrar a Scorpia o cualquiera de su escuadrón para salir de una vez de ese maldito lugar y volver a la Horda para poder aliviar con su ‘problema’ con el medicamento que le proporcionaba para dichas temporadas.

La felina gimió al pensar en la princesa del poder que tantas veces había deseado matara, pero esta vez sus deseos quiere a la rubia. El impulso de llenar a la princesa con sus cachorros fue algo dominante. En su infancia siempre odió que la llamaran ‘Animal’ por sus características felinas pero ahora no lo podía negar.

Gimoteo apoyándose en la pared de piedra donde el sudor se deslizo por su rostro, su miembro hinchado deseaba la libertad y encontrar la liberación. Tuvo que controlarse, aunque sufra por ello. Se sentó y se dio ligeros golpes contra la pare tratando de aclarar su mente de la neblina de la lujuria.

― ¡ALTO! ―Grito  She-Ra abriendo la puerta de madera de golpe ―¿Catra? ―Pregunto al ver que se trataba de su enemiga, pero parecía… ¿diferente? La felina no paraba de sudar y soltar gemidos lastimosos.

―¿Adora? ―Pregunto con los ojos cerrados olfateando el aire y parecía el olor de su amiga pero estaba mezclada con algo más amargo; She-Ra―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Pregunto.

She-Ra la vio por unos segundos antes de contestar.

―Duh recibimos reportes de que la Horda estaba aquí hasta que finalmente los encontramos, pero no estabas ahí así que vine a buscarte.

Catra asintió abriendo los ojos para ver a la princesa del poder que se veía… ¿apetecible? Era algo difícil de explicar. Miro el vientre plano de la joven mas alta que se veía perfecto para unos cachorros.

She-Ra se sonrojo ante la mirada oscura de su enemiga que analizaba su cuerpo.

― ¿Estas bien?

―No ―Respondió cortamente con un sonrojo profundo en sus mejillas―. Estoy en celo, Adora.

La rubia la miro con sorpresa y Catra aparto la mirada con vergüenza.

Adora conoce a Catra desde que son niñas, pero nunca ha visto que su amiga entre en celo o algo parecido, de hecho, siempre pensó que al ser parte animal y humano no sufría eso.

―P-Pero en la horda…

―Tomo medicamente para evitar mis temporadas de celo desde temprana edad ―responde como si supiera que iba a decir la rubia― pero ahora vino mas temprano de lo usual y no alcance a tomar…lo subestime completamente ―suelta un pequeño gruñido― como lo odio.

Ambas se quedaron calladas. Catra trataba de mantenerse consciente con el cuidado de no ceder al animal necesitado de su interior y de no asaltar a la rubia mientras que Adora no sabía que decir o como reaccionar ante la revelación de su enemiga. El cuerpo emitió un brillo donde volvió a la normalidad ya que no habría peligro inminente.

―¿Bow? ¿Me escuchas? ―Hablo Adora a través del auricular en su oreja― No encontré a Catra, pero seguiré dando vueltas en la zona.  ―Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su amiga de la infancia. Grave error.

Adora escucho un gruñido detrás de ella y con lentitud se dio la vuelta para ver como poco a poco la castaña se levantaba del suelo sin dejar de gruñir como un animal rabioso. Adora sintió miedo cuando vio como los dientes afilados se volvían mas grandes, las garras igualmente de grandes, todo su pelo totalmente erizado, así como su cola y sus orejas pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue como los ojos eran oscuros por la lujuria latente.

―Ehmm… ―Dio unos cuantos pasos atrás preparando su espada ―Cat- ―Fue interrumpida cuando de repente Catra corrió hacía ella con mucha velocidad sin dejar tiempo de reacción a la rubia. Ambas cayeron al suelo donde la espada del poder salió volando lejos de ambas.

Adora se quejó del dolor, pero escucho el gruñido retumbando encima de ella.

Vio como grandes dientes afilados se acercaron peligrosamente a su rostro. Solo pudo tragar saliva por el nerviosismo y cerro los ojos esperando su final.

*sniff* *sniff*

Esperaba un violento y doloroso final, lo que no esperaba fuera el hecho de que Catra la olfateara. El cosquilleo por la nariz de la castaña rondo por toda su cara y descendió lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello donde permaneció ahí por varios segundos como si quisiera algo.

La rubia estaba sonrojada y trataba de tranquilizarse, pero no podía cuando su amiga de la infancia la olfateaba como una presa. Catra siguió descendiendo hasta llegar al vientre vestido de la rubia y se quedo ahí como si lo analizara.

―Catra ―Dijo Adora con la esperanza de hablar con su amiga― No creo que debamo- ―fue interrumpida cuando la castaña llego a la entrepierna de la rubia y sin ningún cuidado o aviso bajo los pantalones de tela gris dejando ver la ropa interior que tenía ya una mancha por la excitación. La felina lamio la mancha haciendo que Adora temblara.

Catra siguió lamiendo la mancha mojada y sin querer esperarse más rompió las bragas de la rubia dejando el coño mojado al descubierto. Adora intento cerrar sus piernas, pero no pudo, las manos mantenían un ferrero control en sus muslos.

Adora sabe que esto esta mal y con un poco de cordura iba a patear a la otra chica, pero se sorprendió cuando Catra llego nuevamente a su cuello y antes d que dijera algo Catra la mordió. Adora soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir el pinchazo en su cuello e intento empujarla fuera de ella, pero no pudo y cada vez su mente se sentía más débil y su cuerpo empezó arder mas fuerte con el deseo y necesidad latente en su cuerpo dejando que su mente navegara en las aguas de la lujuria. Catra hizo algo y se sentí muy bien.

Catra sonrió cuando la mordida funciono dejando a la rubia más débil y sin ganas de luchar más. Los Magicat por naturaleza y necesidad al momento de aparearse las encimas de los dientes inyecta un somnífero en su amante para que sintiera mas excitación y menos dolor en el apareamiento.

Catra soltó el cuello de la rubia y se bajo sus pantalones dejando libre su polla que estaba totalmente erecta con unas pequeñas púas en el tronco de su miembro, así como una cabeza purpura grande. Las púas eran mas que nada para asegura que el miembro estuviera dentro de la mujer para poder asegurar la procreación y la supervivencia.

Adora tembló ligeramente al ver al miembro, pero no podía concentrarse de que la iba lastimar peor su cuerpo ardió en llamas deseando que eso estuviera dentro de ella.

―Catra… ―susurro débilmente― te necesito… ―se sorprendió por sus propias palabras.

La felina quito la chaqueta roja de la rubia con cuidado y de paso rompió la camisa branca de la rubia dejando a la vista el brasier que contenía los grandes pechos de la rubia. Con una sonrisa y con una sola uña dividió el brasier en dos dejando los pechos completamente desnudos.

Adora tembló ligeramente por el aire que era frio. Gimió de dolor cuando la capitana de la fuerza agarro sus pechos sin ningún cuidado jugando con ellos como si fuera un niño mientras que la cola peluda toco su coño húmedo.

―J-Joder― Ngh ―Las garras se enterraron ligeramente en la carne de sus pechos para hacer más presión ―J-joder.

Catra beso nuevamente la clavícula desnuda lamiendo donde se había formado una macha oscura alrededor de la mordida. Adora abrió la boca tratando de articular una palabra, pero no pudo. La cola peluda jugueteo siguió jugueteando con la entrada y el clítoris de Adora haciendo.

Adora sintió una presión grande en su parte inferior.

―C-Catra ―Suplico por el placer.

Catra dejo de tocar a la rubia y sujetos sus caderas donde con fuerza dio vuelta al cuerpo de la rubia dejando su culo en el aire mientras que Adora enterraba su cabeza en el suelo sin saber que va a pasar. Catra soltó un gruñido al ver la entrada húmeda y agarro su miembro colocando la cabeza morada en su entrada. Lista para entrar.

La felina no espero y entro de golpe en la rubia escuchando el grito de dolor. Al parecer las enzimas aún no hacía efecto.

Adora soltó un sonoro grito de dolor sintiendo literalmente como sus paredes de desgarraban por el miembro en su interior, y no era por el tamaño sino por algo que tenía el miembro, pero no sabía que era pero dolía bastante.

―C-Catra ―Trato de llamar― D-Duele bastante ―gimió entrecerrando los ojos.

―A-Adora te sientes muy bien ―Ignoro el dolor en su amiga― es como si no dejaras de abrazarme ―El interior de Adora era bastante cálido y apretado, pero sabe en el fondo que son más por las púas que añadía esa sensación.

Adora trato de gritar por el dolor que sentía al ser rasgada por el miembro de la felina, pero su cuerpo también estaba en llamas así que quería más, levanto sus caderas enterrando su cara en sus brazos para que no vieran su vergüenza del ser utilizada por un animal y que le guste.

Catra enterró ligeramente sus garras en las caderas anchas de su amiga de la infancia donde seguramente dejaría marcas moradas. Catra saco su miembro dejando solo la cabeza purpura dentro de la rubia y con fuerza entro de golpe donde sus testículos golpearon contra el clítoris de la rubia gritando ambas por el placer. Adora ya no sintió el dolor, solo placer.

―S-Se siente b-bien Catra ―gimió la rubia.

Catra sonrió levemente limpiándose el sudor. Tomo un respiro profundo y finalmente movió sus caderas levemente embistiendo a la rubia con baja velocidad. Coloco suaves besos en la espalda desnuda de la rubia. La felina agarro mas velocidad y agarro la coleta rubia haciendo que la cabeza de Adora se estirada hacia atrás liberando los gemidos ruidosos que ocultaba. Música para los oídos:

― ¡Ah! ―Grito Adora cuando un movimiento en particular llego a su cuello uterino queriendo entrar― ¡AH! ―Grito nuevamente cuando las embestidas ganaban más velocidad sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

Catra se apoyo ligeramente en el cuerpo de Adora donde envolvió sus manos en el cuello pálido de su amiga de la infancia y dio un apretón cortando los gemidos de la rubia que fue remplazado por los sonidos ahogados mientras seguía embistiendo a la rubia. Una vez cuando eran cadetes por error apretó la garganta de su amiga así que la soltó disculpándose rápidamente, pero la rubia la miro con ojos cristalinos por el placer y Catra rápidamente olfateo que la otra cadete se había excitado.

Adora tenía los ojos desenfocados por el placer sintiendo como las manos cortaban su respiración. Cualquiera en su situación se asustaría rápidamente, pero sabe que a ella esto le gustaba (claro mientras que no sea una situación de muerte real). La sensación de asfixia junto con la penetración constantemente hacía que se encaminara más rápido al orgasmo.

Catra dio un último golpe donde libero finalmente su semen llenando el vientre de la rubia. Sintió una enorme satisfacción llenar dicho vientre donde en unos meses estaría hinchada con sus cachorros. Siguió corriéndose ya que debido a su naturaleza podía soltar las cargas más grandes que un humano promedio para forzar el embarazo.

Adora apretó con fuerza el miembro felino como si inconscientemente quería encerrar el liquido seminal dentro de ella sin dejar que se escape. Soltó un grito potente cuando finalmente llego al orgasmo y se derrumbo al suelo con cansancio, pero sentía aun necesidad.

Catra salió de la rubia donde su miembro seguía igual de duro, listo para vaciarse nuevamente.

Adora miro de reojo a su amiga de la infancia y le dio una sonrisa lujuriosa.

―La princesita me salió cachonda ―Dijo Catra con una sonrisa burlona por la actitud de su amiga.

Adora levanto nuevamente sus caderas dejando ver el coño chorreante. La princesa agarro sus mejillas mas grandes dejando ver el agujero fruncido y le da una sonrisa ―Te falta llenar este agujero. Alcanzó la cola peluda de su amiga ―Estoy segura que cabe dentro de mi coño ¿Qué dices? ―pregunto.

Catra tembló de la emoción por la sugerente idea de la princesa.

Posiblemente hicieron un error que se arrepentirían en unas horas, pero ahora querían seguir follando sin importar las futuras consecuencias.


End file.
